


Ausculor

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: a look on twenty times that they’ve kissed





	

> 1.The Forehead Kiss  
>  _A kiss on the forehead is a gentle expression of admiration. Usually it is a kiss of friendship or a starter kiss for something for romantic later._

It is a week after Taemin’s fumbling confession to Minho, the _hyung, I really really like you t_ hat made Minho _smile_ and say _me too, Taeminnie, I like you too._ They haven’t really done much, with how busy they’ve been, but every time their gazes meet, they’ll share a lingering look that makes Taemin blush and smile big even as he averts his gaze and bites his lip to stifle his smile.

Sometimes, in the car rides to and from schedules, they’ll hold hands, but even that makes Minho’s heart pound and Taemin’s pulse race. But now they’re alone - Jonghyun and Jinki are at the studio and Kibum is rehearsing for musical. Taemin doesn’t notice that they’re alone, truly alone, until he goes to the kitchen to get a drink. It’s then when he realizes that he can only see Minho sprawled out on the couch, one arm behind his head.

“Hyung,” Taemin’s voice cracks, but even as soft as he’s whispered it, Minho hears and swivels around.

“Yeah, Taeminnie?”

Taemin’s drink is long forgotten; he goes to the living room and sits facing Minho. Minho sits up and faces him as well, concern on his face. “Taemin?”

“We’re all alone,” Taemin whispers, face crimson.

All the implications in the words are apparent, he’s sure, but instead of surging forwards like Taemin wants, Minho just smiles and leans in. He tips Taemin’s head down just enough to touch his lips to Taemin’s forehead and lets them rest there for a long moment before pulling away.

“Let’s not do anything too quickly, okay Taeminnie? It’s okay to go slow.”

And Taemin thinks that’s okay too.

* * *

> 2\. Kiss on the Hand  
>  _This is when you grasp a person’s hand with your fingers gently and kiss the back of the palm. It’s a chivalrous move and one that shows your admiration and passion for someone._

They’re in the middle of singing Please Don’t Go when it happens: Jonghyun comes close to Jinki and they harmonize the lyrics together just for how it makes the fans cheer, but then comes Jonghyun’s lines and that’s when he gets to his knees and takes Jinki’s hand in his as he sings the lyrics _(the next time I close my eyes to meet you, hold me as I stay still in that spot)_. There’s a playful smile on his lips but he looks close to tears, and when he sees that the camera is on them, he bends down and brushes his lips across the back of Jinki’s hand.

Jinki can barely hear himself sing over the deafening roar of the sudden cheering that occurs, but even that hardly registers in his mind - not over the fond look on Jonghyun’s face.

* * *

> 3\. The Eskimo Kiss  
>  _When two noses rub up against each other and move back and forth. It’s affectionate and often given from a parent to their child. The Eskimo Kiss is believed to be the romantic option for those who live in cold climates, otherwise there’s risk of lips getting stuck together._

Kibum is sick with a cold, and it’s Taemin that comes in with soup that he’s prepared. There’s a look of extreme concentration on his face and Kibum can’t help smiling when he sees the furrow in his brow as he focuses on not spilling any soup. Taemin carefully sets the tray down next to Kibum and then slips into bed next to him, sitting up and letting Kibum sit halfway up as well.

“Kibummie, do you feel any better?”

Kibum shakes his head and frowns: Taemin’s lips look softer than ever today, and he can’t even kiss him. “I want to kiss you,” he murmurs, voice husky from his cough, “but I can’t.”

Taemin frowns as well, then brightens suddenly and leans down, touches his nose to Kibum’s and shakes his head so his nose rubs against Kibum’s. He’s giggling as he does it and when he pulls back, he’s smiling. “Eskimo kisses count too, don’t they?”

* * *

> 4\. The French Kiss  
>  _The French Kiss involves plenty of tongue action and mastery. While not easy to master, it derives from passion, romance and desire so part of the trick is to just go with your emotions._

Jonghyun is laying across the couch, reading a book and he smiles when he sees Minho, eyes crinkling up at the corners. And Minho really wants to kiss Jonghyun, so he does. He bends down and presses his lips to Jonghyun’s, feels Jonghyun smile against his mouth before his lips part and he licks into Minho’s mouth, arms coming up to wrap around Minho’s neck. Minho doesn’t think twice about straddling Jonghyun, lips still sliding against each other as they kiss.

Jonghyun’s lips curve up and Minho pulls away for just a second to catch his breath. “Hey babe,” he murmurs - Jonghyun’s lips are spit-shiny and pretty pink, and Minho smiles down at him, thumbing the swell of his lower lip.

“Hi, Minho,” Jonghyun mumbles, love swelling in his eyes, “love you.”

“Love you too, Jonghyunnie. Can I kiss you again?”

Jonghyun nods, so Minho bends down again to kiss him. They spend the rest of the afternoon kissing, until their lips are tingly and swollen. (And then Jonghyun kisses Minho one more time, just for good measure.)

* * *

> 5\. Single Lip Kiss  
>  _A subtle single lip kiss is where you suck and sandwich their lip between yours at the same time. This is a suggestive kiss that lets the reciprocate know that you are very into them._

Minho and Kibum’s first kiss goes anything but smoothly. Kibum actually almost _misses_ Minho’s lips; he ends up kissing just the corner and Minho laughs then so when Kibum tries again, he kisses Minho’s teeth.

Kibum pulls away, flustered, but then Minho tugs him back and cups Kibum’s face in his hands and kisses him properly this time. It’s a _lot_ better this time and Kibum shivers when Minho’s hands fall to his waist. Minho’s lips are soft and slightly chapped, warm and pliant even though he’s the one that leads the kiss. Minho pulls away just a little, enough to breathe, and his eyes are clouded and his smile hazy. It’s Kibum that leans in this time but then Minho sucks Kibum’s upper lip between his own and heat pools low in his stomach as he jerks forward into the sensation. The brush of Minho’s tongue against his lower lip now and Kibum wraps his arms around Minho’s neck, flushing their bodies even closer together so he can reciprocate Minho’s actions, sucking on Minho’s plush lower lip just to hear the quiet noise he makes.

When they pull away, they’re both breathing hard and in all honesty, Kibum thinks it wasn’t such a bad first kiss after all.

* * *

> 6\. Earlobe Kiss  
>  _This all encompassing kiss is targeting an erogenous zone for most so it’s kind of a big deal. You accomplish this by gently kissing or nibbling the ear on the earlobes. Known to be one of the most romantic and intimate kisses between lovers._

They are alone in the kitchen; Kibum is helping Taemin with his homework and Minho is taking a nap, so Jonghyun has Jinki pushed up between him and the counter. There’s a contagious smile on Jonghyun’s lips and he leans forward, nuzzles his cold nose into Jinki’s cheek and instead of kissing Jinki’s lips, he lets his lips press to Jinki’s cheek, his jaw, up to his ear. And there, he breathes hot air into Jinki’s air, lets his tongue dart out to Jinki’s earlobe, and that’s when Jinki freezes.

It feels _weird_ , but good weird, and Jinki shudders when Jonghyun’s lips close over his earlobe, gently teasing it with gentle nips and sucks. When Jonghyun pulls back, he has a shy smile on his lips and he mumbles, “I’ve always wanted to try that,” before wandering away to join Kibum and Taemin.

* * *

> 7\. Butterfly Kiss  
>  _When two people get so close to each others face while they kiss that their eyelashes connect. This kind of kiss and it’s intimate gesture is for those madly infatuated or in love with each other._

Taemin is unreasonably close to his face, is the first thing that Jinki thinks when he wakes up. Taemin is grinning, eyes twinkling with his mirth and playfulness. “Hi Jinki,” Taemin lets his weight fall on top of Jinki, trapping him when he tries to get up, “sleep well?”

“Yeah...what are you doing, silly?” Taemin has begun to flutter his eyelashes against Jinki’s cheek and he’s giggling. He lets his lips press into Jinki’s cheek and they’re curved up into his innocent (troublemaker’s) grin.

“Giving you a butterfly kiss!”

Jinki snorts and nudges Taemin up so they’re facing each other again. “How about you give me a real kiss, huh?”

Taemin giggles and nods before leaning down to press his grinning lips to Jinki’s.

* * *

> 8\. The Spiderman Kiss  
>  _Perhaps this sensual kiss was in the mix before Spiderman came out with the epic kiss scene. Spidey is upside down and Mary Jane is standing right side up. This is less risky when doing horizontally on the couch or bed and is a kiss of passion between lovers._

Kibum is more than half asleep on the couch, drifting between the waking world and sleep as the television drones on in the background. He feels warm breath on his lips then and then soft, plush lips are on his - Kibum knows it’s Jonghyun from the warm vanilla smell and the way his lips curve up, but it’s _odd_.

“What are you doing?” Kibum asks when Jonghyun pulls away.

He’s grinning and he shrugs, coming around to sit in Kibum’s lap. “Spiderman was on, and I wanted to try an upside down kiss. It was weird, I don’t like it that much.”

Kibum just snorts and kisses the sensitive spot right about Jonghyun’s neck before drawing him in close for a hug. “You’re so cute,” he mumbles, and Jonghyun hums.

“I know.”

* * *

> 9\. The Lingering Kiss  
>  _A lingering kiss entails a lot of lip to lip kissing for long periods of time. It’s full of intense emotion and passion and is often reserved for new love._

Kibum finds Jonghyun in bed, typing something on his laptop - he’s concentrating so hard that he doesn’t hear Kibum’s approach. His glasses are on and his hair is still wet from his shower; and he looks up when Kibum’s weight dips the bed. “Hey, babe.”

“Hi,” Kibum mimics, echoing Jonghyun’s soft smile. Jonghyun places his laptop on the nightstand and beckons Kibum closer so Kibum obligingly sits himself in Jonghyun’s lap.

Jonghyun’s arms come up to wrap around his waist and Kibum bends down to kiss Jonghyun, humming delightedly when he’s met with the faint taste of the orange tic-tacs Jonghyun is addicted to. When Kibum pulls away, Jonghyun chases his lips, eyes still at half-mast and Kibum comes back to him, the plush softness of Jonghyun’s lips almost addicting. Their kisses stay soft and sweet and Kibum thinks that he could spend hours like this, in their bedroom with Jonghyun’s arms wrapped tight around him and his lips sliding gently against his own.

* * *

> 10\. The Cheek Kiss  
>  _A short peck on the cheek, often in combination with a hand on the arm or a half embrace. It’s meanings are dependent on where you are in the world. For some cultures, it’s a hello or goodbye._

They’re in the middle of their first big concert and Jinki feels like he could fly - they all do. Taemin hasn’t stopped smiling since they’ve started, and Minho has been hugging them all and giving the crowd endless flying kisses and finger hearts, and Jonghyun is belting out his notes in between hugging all of them and kissing their cheeks and being _silly_. Kibum sneaks up on Jinki when he’s about to sing so he misses half of his line and exaggeratedly struggles out of Kibum’s grip, laughing through his singing when Kibum just tightens his grip.

Soft lips press to his cheek then and the crowd roars at the skinship, and when Kibum pulls away, it’s to grin widely at Jinki before he sees the _look_ in Jinki’s eye and turns around to run away as Jinki chases him, lips puckered in an exaggerated imitation of a kiss as Jonghyun sings.

Jinki’s satisfaction at getting his own kiss to Kibum’s cheek is ruined when Jonghyun sprints over to them and dumps a bottle of water down both of their backs.

* * *

> 11\. “Leave a Mark” Kiss  
>  _Also known as the lipstick kiss where a girl puts lipstick on and kisses her partner on the cheek, neck or lips. This leaves a mark and is usually just a playful gesture._

They’re in the middle of their shoot for the Saem and Kibum’s lip color has been distracting Minho all day - his lips look _pink_ and while Minho didn’t like the color originally, the bright, rosy color looks great on Kibum.

Kibum sees Minho staring - how could he not? He’s grinning and Minho quickly looks away each time their gazes meet. Kibum never acknowledges it, but his shoulders always shake with silent laughter just before Minho turns away.

But he still doesn’t say anything until they’re back to the dorm, and when Kibum storms into Minho’s room, Minho is ready to apologize until he sees the pretty pink of Kibum’s lips.

“So you liked the lipstick, huh?”

Minho just nods, struck dumb by the pretty color. Kibum smiles, comes close enough so Minho can smell the lemony citrus of his lotion, leans in and kisses Minho’s cheeks. But before Minho can pull Kibum in for a proper kiss, the elder giggles and shakes his head.

Minho doesn’t realize what it is until Taemin sniggers at him and tells him to check the mirror: Kibum has left two pink kiss marks on Minho’s cheeks.

Minho doesn’t wash it off until he goes to sleep that night.

* * *

> 12\. Secret Message Kiss  
>  _This is when lovers send an erotic messages while french kissing so others don’t know about it. It’s for two people that are very close to each other._

Kibum is in Jinki’s lap.

They’re all at the table but Kibum has made himself comfortable in Jinki’s lap and while Jinki usually wouldn’t mind, Taemin and Jonghyun’s sniggering is getting annoying and Jinki tries to be as discreet as possible when he flips them off. Minho is at least, minding his own _business_ -

Minho makes a whipping noise and jerks his head in Kibum’s direction, and Jinki flips him off too.

“Babe,” Kibum mumbles, pouting, “pay attention to me.”

“I am, _baby_.“ Jinki puts extra emphasis on the petname just to squick Jonghyun, Taemin and Minho out.

“Good.” Kibum leans in to kiss Jinki, almost immediately licking his way into Jinki’s mouth. His tongue draws delicate patterns against Jinki and when Kibum finally pulls away, he’s grinning.

“Did you get it?”

“What?”

“My message.” without another word of explanation, Kibum leans in again to kiss Jinki and this time, the strokes of his tongue are slower, more exaggerated. There’s what feels like an I, and maybe an L, but Jinki isn’t sure until Kibum pulls away and whispers the message into Jinki’s ear.

“I love you.”

* * *

> 13\. Lizard Kiss  
>  _This is where the tongue rapidly goes in and out of the mouth in quick strokes. It’s a passionate kiss for lovers that are hot and heavy into each other._

They’re backstage and they’ve just finished performing Internet War and Taemin is trapped between Jonghyun’s hard body and the closet wall. Jonghyun’s hands are around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together and one hand slides down to Taemin’s thigh, picking him up easily and grinding sharply against him. Taemin’s head hits the wall as he bites his lip, trying to stifle his moans.

“Fuck,” Taemin manages to gasp the words out in a last attempt to not moan, “kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Jonghyun’s voice is husky and hoarse and Taemin shudders, rutting into his thigh even as Jonghyun’s lips slide against his. They’re plush and soft and Taemin sees now why Jonghyun is always playing on his oral fixation.

“I want you so fucking _badly_ right now,” Jonghyun mumbles between kisses, “wait until we get back to our room-”

Taemin cuts him off with a high pitched whine, clutches desperately at Jonghyun’s bare back and bites his lip _hard._ He thinks he tastes blood, but he can’t even think of that when the tip of Jonghyun’s tongue comes out to lick at his lower lip. And Taemin’s only seen it in movies (and porn videos that he’s jerked off to in the dark while thinking of Jonghyun above him, beneath him, next to him, everywhere) so he hesitantly sticks his tongue out to find Jonghyun’s, lets the tip of his tongue flick against Jonghyun’s.

Jonghyun’s grip tightens and his tongue tip circles Taemin’s, drawing idle lines before Jonghyun’s lips close around Taemin’s tongue and he sucks, bobbing his head (and Taemin thinks that it might be involuntary, might be just another thing to make Taemin go insane and bend over right there) before pulling away, breaths harsh in the small space.

“Just _wait_ until we get back to our room,” Jonghyun says again, mostly to himself. He indulges himself with another kiss to Taemin’s lips before reluctantly moving away so they can get ready for the next song.

* * *

> 14\. The Air Kiss  
>  _Air Kisses can be seen in old french movies in greetings. It’s done by giving out a “Mwaah” in the air beside someone’s cheek. Sometimes it’s done on both cheeks depending on what country you’re in. It’s popular among celebs and can also be seen within family and friends. It’s a non romantic, friendly gesture._

Jinki’s new obsession is old French movies. It’s entirely Kibum’s fault, but Minho doesn’t think he really minds the way Jinki smiles and imitates the accent, the words. France is a world away but Minho thinks that he wouldn’t mind going there for his next vacation, if he were with Jinki.

“Salut,” Jinki sweeps into their bedroom, eyes twinkling, “bonsoir!”

“Good evening to you too, baby.”

Jinki beams and bounces over to Minho, grasps him by the hands and kisses the air next to both of Minho’s cheeks in greeting. He says something else in French before slipping into bed next to Minho, kissing his shoulder and neck before settling down, pretending to sleep.

“Wake up, silly,” Minho pulls the blankets up to cover Jinki and Jinki pulls them down so only his eyes peep out, squinted up in a smile. He shakes his head quickly and Minho grins, dramatically wiggling his fingers in the air and as soon as Jinki _realizes_ what he’s about to do, Minho begins to tickle him until Jinki is shrieking, begging him to stop with tears in his eyes.

“What do you say, Jinki?”

Jinki’s lip trembles as he fights not to say it, but he closes his eyes and Minho hears the pout in his voice. “You win.”

“And my reward?”

Jinki smiles then and tugs Minho down for his winning kiss.

* * *

> 15\. Kiss of an Angel  
>  _This is a gentle kiss on someone’s eyelids and is a sweet gesture between two people that deeply love each other. A mother can do it to her child or a husband can do it to his wife._

Minho is painfully, stupidly in love with Jinki, and Jinki knows. Minho has confessed months ago and Jinki has shyly echoed his sentiment and agreed that they could _maybe be boyfriends? If that’s fine with you, because I really like you, so…_

They haven’t kissed though, not yet. They’ve come close many times, but those times were all on camera and Minho wants his first kiss with Jinki to _matter_. He wants it to be intimate, sweet, romantic - Jinki deserves that at least. Jinki is an angel, his angel, and Minho...just wants the best for him.

“Minho,” Jinki has woken up then, and he yawns, hums and nuzzles into Minho’s side. They’re in Japan for another set of concerts and Jinki had been exhausted so they’d gone back to the room to nap. Jonghyun and Kibum are out on a walk and Minho is sure that Taemin is in his room, practicing for his solo dance.

“Yeah, baby?”

Jinki ducks his head down, a pleased smile flirting with his lips as he says, “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby. So, so much.” Minho lets his lips press to Jinki’s forehead and when Jinki looks up at him, Minho’s heart stops a little. He lifts a shaky hand to run it through Jinki’s hair and Jinki’s eyes widen as his tongue comes out to wet the plush surface of his lips.

“Minho?”

Minho doesn’t answer, just leans in and again presses his lips to Jinki’s forehead. Then come kisses to Jinki’s eyelids (they stay closed even after Minho pulls away) and his cheeks, and when Minho hovers above Jinki, trembling and uncertain, his eyes flutter open.

“Are you going to kiss me?” his voice is a mere whisper, and Minho chuckles.

“I am.”

So he does.

* * *

> 16\. Seductive Kiss  
>  _This is where you bite an open mouth that’s much like a subtle French kiss (less tongue though). A kiss to win someone’s heart and seduce them. It will make anyone’s knees weak._

Taemin is still wearing that ridiculous coat.

The big fur coat, dark like his hair, a sharp contrast against his pale skin, dusky nipples. That _fucking_ coat.

“Kibummie, you’re staring at me.” Taemin sounds like he knows _exactly_ why Kibum is staring, judging by the playful grin on his lips that doesn’t match the dark expression in his eyes. His eyeliner is thick and while Kibum does love the concept, he wants to see that perfect makeup smudged and ruined.

“You look ridiculous in that coat,” is all Kibum says, tugging on the heavy necklaces around Taemin’s neck. When he goes to pull away, Taemin grabs his wrist and raises a brow, stepping closer so that _fucking_ coat is touching him.

“You don’t like my coat?” Taemin looks down and it beckons Kibum’s gaze down as well - smooth skin, dusky nipples, belly button. His stomach is flat and Kibum knows that if Taemin were to stop slacking at the gym, he could have arms like Minho, abs like Jonghyun. But...he likes Taemin like this, slim and wiry and muscled from dance alone.

“I don’t like your coat.”

“I don’t believe you.” Taemin lets the coat slip from his shoulders so he’s standing bare for Kibum, wearing nothing but tight jeans that are low on his hips and those heavy necklaces. And that, _that_ is the final straw. Kibum grips Taemin by the hair, tugs him close and is unprepared for the way Taemin’s hands fall to his hips, pull him even closer.

“I win, hyung.” And before Kibum can retort, Taemin kisses him, licks into his mouth and nibbles at his lips, kisses the sharp sting better and to apologize, sucks on Kibum’s lips and tongue. The sensations make Kibum’s lips tingle but it isn’t unpleasant, not with the way they could be caught at any minute.

Taemin draws away just as the doorway and Minho pokes his head in. “Come on, we’re about to start again.”

“Of course, hyung!” Taemin chirps, picking up the coat off the floor (Kibum watches the way his muscles shift in his back) before shrugging it on.

Kibum loves that coat.

* * *

> 17\. The Bite and Nibble  
>  _Subtle bites and nibbles on certain parts of a person’s facial features such as the nose, cheeks, chin and eventually a kiss is planted on the neck. Deeply sensual kiss that is spontaneous between lovers and exudes intimacy and eroticism._

Minho thinks he’s addicted to Taemin’s skin, to kissing him.

“I love you,” Minho whispers between kisses; they’re in the back of the van and while the others have headphones in, he doesn’t want to risk being heard. Jonghyun is ruthless with his teasing, and Kibum would _not_ let them sleep in the same room if he saw the giant hickey on Taemin’s neck.

But Taemin just smiles up at Minho and he can see why Jonghyun is always calling him a fairy: Taemin certainly looks like one with lavender hair and sparkling eyes. Minho feels his heart swell with the amount of love he has for Taemin and Taemin makes a little noise when Minho pulls him close, kisses all over his face: his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his eyelids. He’s giggling now, but when Kibum looks back, eyes narrowed with suspicion, Taemin is staring at something on Minho’s phone. When Kibum turns back around, Taemin immediately leans in for another kiss, and he mumbles against Minho’s lips that at least Kibum won’t see that they’re holding hands.

* * *

> 18\. The Jaw Kiss  
>  _A kiss that is gentle and yet incredibly sensual as you kiss your partner’s jaw. This kiss is for those that are already intimate and very close to each other._

They’ve been together for almost a year now, but they’ve been together as a _group_ for years, so Jinki and Taemin already know all of each other’s quirks when they begin to date. Jinki knows that Taemin can’t sleep unless his room is completely dark, that he _hates_ when his things are out of order, that he eats one cookie and then the cream and then the other cookie whenever they al have oreos. And Taemin knows that Jinki is _forgetful_ , that he works harder than any of them to keep _singing_ and keep _smiling_ so they can all stay happy, that he is _hurting._

They’re on a quick water break and Taemin and Jinki are sitting slumped together, fingers tangled together. Their backs are against the cool mirror but that does nothing to ease the heat from both exertion and Taemin’s words.

Taemin is busy pressing quick kisses to Jinki’s jaw, not caring about the sweat there or the way Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho are making faces and snickering from the other side of the room. But Jinki doesn’t care either when Taemin pulls away, soft smile on his lips and eagerness in his eyes. And just to spite the other members, he leans in and kisses Taemin, slow and sweet.

“You know,” Taemin whispers then, “I’m glad I knew you before we dated. I’d be way too scared to even think of kissing you if I didn’t.”

Jinki smiles that special smile at Taemin (the one that is reserved for him only, the fond one that he’s always teased for) and nods. Before he can say anything though, they’re called back to rehearsal and Jinki keeps Taemin’s words in his mind for the whole time.

He’s suddenly very, _very_ glad that he and Taemin are both in the group, that they’re all together.

* * *

> 19\. The Vampire Kiss  
>  _A deep sexy kiss on the neck that includes sucking and a bit of biting. For lovers in an intimate setting._

“So you liked my teaser pictures, huh?”

Jonghyun starts when he sees Taemin suddenly standing in the doorway. When he tilts his head, his dark hair falls away to show his neck and Jonghyun flushes as he remembers what he’d tweeted.

“Yeah,” he mutters. No sense in beating around the bush.

Taemin snorts, comes closer and have his movements always been this fluid and seductive? “I saw what you wrote, Jonghyun. Calling me Dracula oppa like that…” Taemin shakes his head, clearly amused, “did you think I would let that go?”

Fuck.

“What are you going to do?” Jonghyun lets Taemin settle above him, lets Taemin pin his hands above his head.

“What you wanted me to.”

And then Taemin noses at his neck and Jonghyun lets his head fall back, lets out a shuddering breath as Taemin mouths up his neck, finds a spot and begins to put pressure, sucking and kissing and letting his tongue dart out to lick his skin. It’s not until Taemin puts his teeth to Jonghyun’s neck and begins to bite that Jonghyun whimpers, and the quiet sound is what makes Taemin’s lips curve up into a devilish grin before he pulls away, satisfied.

“Careful what you write next time, hyung.”

* * *

> 20\. The Big Tease  
>  _A kiss that can last for hours and perhaps what John Mayer had in mind when he wrote “Your Body is a Wonderland.” You tease your partner while getting to explore their body with your lips starting from the forehead and making your way all the way down. One would say this is a very invested method of foreplay and dedicated to lovers._

It’s nearing 4am when Kibum finally comes back from his gig; his breath smells of alcohol but that isn’t what Jonghyun notices. Kibum looks _good_ , slicked back hair and leather jacket falling off his shoulders to expose sharp collarbones and pale skin beneath his mesh shirt and _god_ , the rips in his jeans expose _so much leg-_

“You waited up? How sweet.”

“You look really nice, Bum.”

Kibum pauses from where he’s observing himself in the mirror and Jonghyun watches his reflection’s lips curl up. “Really?”

Kibum’s contacts are out but he doesn’t put his glasses on, not yet; he saunters over to Jonghyun and straddles him, kissing him slow and sweet. “Really,” Jonghyun murmurs.

Kibum gives Jonghyun a sweet smile and lets Jonghyun roll them over. “Take this off,” Jonghyun mumbles into his neck, tugging at the jacket, the shirt.

“Really, Jonghyun?” But Kibum is amused and Jonghyun smiles into his skin before drawing away to help Kibum with his clothes.

They’re equally bare in no time and Jonghyun settles above Kibum, gently kissing his forehead. Kibum relaxes almost immediately, lets Jonghyun make his way down - eyelids, cheeks, neck. He comes back up to kiss the corner of Kibum’s mouth and when Kibum huffs, Jonghyun giggles and lets Kibum kiss him. It’s slow and gentle and sweet and Jonghyun thinks it’s the best kind of kiss. When he shuffles down again, Kibum’s lips are spit-shiny and pink.

Down, down to kiss Kibum’s shoulders, collarbones and that sensitive spot beneath his jaw. Further to gently suck on perked nipples and kiss down his chest, paying extra attention to spots where Kibum’s back arches and he bites back moans.

“Let me hear you,” Jonghyun mumbles before kissing at Kibum’s navel, the skin just below it.

And like clockwork, Kibum _whines_ , hands flying down to knot in Jonghyun’s hair. “Fuck, _Jonghyun_ , please just-”

Jonghyun kisses Kibum’s inner thigh and then nips and it makes Kibum’s entire body jerk. “Please what, Kibum?”

“Fuck you, you know exactly what.”

Jnoghyun smiles sweetly up at Kibum before kissing his other thigh and travelling back up. And finally, finally, he lets his lips rest on the tip of Kibum’s cock.


End file.
